Sailor Muyo
by Kira of the Sky
Summary: An evil power floods from the eclipse of Jurai. Kagato and Beryl escape from hell with this power. Can Tenchi and Usagi stop this new evil force?


Sailor Muyo  
  
Japanese NamesEnglish Names  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon Serena  
  
Mizuno Ami/Sailor MercuryAmy  
  
Hino Rei/Sailor MarsRei  
  
Kino Makoto/Sailor JupiterLita  
  
Aino Minako/Sailor VenusMina  
  
Chiba Mamora/Tuxedo MaskDarien  
  
Osaka Naru Molly  
  
Umino GurioMelvin  
  
All of the Tenchi Muyo names where the same when it was dubbed.  
  
(It's night in Crystal Tokyo as Usagi is putting Chibi-Usa to bed)  
  
Chibi-Usa: Momma tell me story.  
  
Usagi: Well I don't have many stories.  
  
Chibi-Usa: How about your greatest battle!  
  
Usagi: Well Ok. There was once a prince and a princess from other planets who lived on Earth. These to had no idea of their royalty until one day when the enemies of their worlds came to destroy them. There special powers awakened and they defeated their enemies. Now this story is about when these two join together when their enemies join together to defeat them.  
  
(It's morning outside of Tenchi's house)  
  
Sasami: Everyone! It's time to eat!  
  
(Everyone Rushes to the table except for Tenchi)  
  
Sasami: Where's Tenchi?  
  
Ryoko: He's probably still asleep, I'll go wake him up.  
  
(Ryoko flies upstairs and phases through the door to Tenchi's room)  
  
Ryoko: Oh Tenchi?………Oh Tenchi!  
  
(Tenchi is standing there with just a towel on)  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko! Get out, I'm trying to get dressed!  
  
Ryoko: But Tenchi, I've seen you naked before.  
  
Tenchi: What you have!?  
  
Ryoko: Yeah Tenchi, Washu has a little one of her robots watch you in the hot springs.  
  
(Ryoko walks up closer and tries to pull off a towel)  
  
Ryoko: Come on Tenchi, I'm tired of watching you in Washu's home movies.  
  
Ayeka: What is going on here!?  
  
Tenchi: Ayeka! Thank God, help me!  
  
Ryoko: Hey Princess, you want to join in on the fun.  
  
(Ryoko pulls off his towel and Ayeka's face turns beet red)  
  
Tenchi: Both of you get out of here!  
  
(It's morning in Tokyo, Usagi wakes up and looks at her clock)  
  
Usagi: WHAT!!! It's ten o'clock, I'm late for school!  
  
(She gets dressed super fast and runs past her mom)  
  
Usagi: Mom why didn't you wake me up I'm late!  
  
Mom: Late for what it's….  
  
Usagi: Can't talk I'm way late  
  
(She runs out of the house)  
  
Mom:…Saturday!  
  
(Back at Tenchi's house everyone is at the table eating)  
  
Mihoshi: Yeah! I love rice!  
  
Ryoko: Oh yeah we have rice, again, I'm tired of eating this crap!  
  
Tenchi: Yeah, Hey Dad, Grandpa, why is it that we only have rice left in this house?  
  
Yosho: Well we just haven't got around to harvesting the vegetables yet.  
  
Nobiyuki: Uh, and haven't gotten any groceries because I have been extra busy at work.  
  
Ryoko: Extra busy my ass, I saw you reading Make-Out Paradise in your office all the time.  
  
Tenchi: It's my first time home in a few months and now I have to harvest the vegetables.  
  
Yosho: Tenchi, harvesting vegetables builds strength.  
  
Tenchi: With all the harvesting I've had to do I should be able to lift the house.  
  
(Back in Tokyo, Usagi is rushing down the street and runs into Umino)  
  
Usagi: Oh god I'm sorry I was just…Oh crap, not you Umino.  
  
Umino: Hi Usagi, you want to go with me and Naru to a movie.  
  
Usagi: Movie! What about school  
  
Umino: Uh Usagi, it's Saturday  
  
Usagi: WHAT!? (Does an anime fall)  
  
(Back at Tenchi's house)  
  
Tenchi: Bye, I'm leaving to get the crops.  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Meow!  
  
Tenchi: Do you want to go with to get the crops  
  
Ryo-Ohki: (Nods) Meow!  
  
Tenchi: Alright as long as you don't eat all our carrots.  
  
Ryoko: Oh Tenchi! Can I go to?  
  
Tenchi: No Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: Oh but why all I want to do is help.  
  
Tenchi: Then why don't you clean the toilets.  
  
Ryoko: The toilets?  
  
Tenchi: Yeah, you're the best at cleaning them.  
  
Ryoko: Alright I'll clean them! When you get back they sparkle brightly! Bye Tenchi!  
  
(Ryoko walks down the hall with a bucket and gloves ready to clean the toilet)  
  
Ryoko: I'll have those toilets sparkling.  
  
(Nobuyuki comes out of the bathroom when Ryoko gets there)  
  
Nobuyuki: I wouldn't go in there for a while.  
  
(Ryoko takes a small sniff then turns white and falls over. Washu walks by)  
  
Washu: Whoo! Ryoko what did you eat!  
  
Ryoko: ewwwwww  
  
(In the Underworld, Kagato sits meditating)  
  
Kagato: It has been a while since I was sent to this hell by that damn Juraian prince. Soon I will have my revenge.  
  
Beryl: Ha! Are you still so foolish Kagato. You have no way of leaving this place.  
  
Kagato: You think so.  
  
Beryl: What do you mean?  
  
Kagato: The moons of the planet Jurai are almost aligned and when this happens the planet will be shrouded in darkness and on that day evil power will flood the universe. I will use this power to break free from this prison and have my revenge.  
  
Beryl: Can this really be done?  
  
Kagato: I assure you it can. How about I resurrect you as well and we can help each other take revenge on our enemies.  
  
Beryl: That little moon princess pest will be squashed and her heart will beat it's last beat in my hands.  
  
Kagato: Ha Ha Ha!  
  
Beryl: That's nice but can you desist with that horrible laughter.  
  
(Back in Tokyo, Usagi is walking down the street)  
  
Usagi: Oh man this has to be a bad day, Ami has to study, Rei has to work at her temple, Minako and Matoko are nowhere to be seen and Naru has to help her mom in her store. Oh God.  
  
Umino: Hey Usagi!  
  
(Usagi starts to run off)  
  
Usagi: The last thing I want to do is hang out with him.  
  
(Umino starts to run across the street)  
  
Umino: Hey wait Usagi!  
  
Usagi: Umino you idiot watch out!  
  
(A truck comes by and hits Umino)  
  
Usagi: Umino wake up! I'm so sorry I didn't want this to happen! Oh god bad day! Waaaahhhh!  
  
(Paramedics arrive a few minutes later)  
  
Paramedics: Hey kid stop crying it's not helping.  
  
Usagi: I'm sorry!  
  
(In the Underworld)  
  
Kagato: I feel it a suitable body has been found I shall find a suitable host for you Beryl.  
  
(Kagato ascends out of the underworld and possesses Umino's body.)  
  
Tenchi: What is that I'm feeling. No, it feels just like, Kagato!  
  
(Tenchi quickly runs back to the house and rushes through the house)  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi what's wrong.  
  
Tenchi: I need to go back to Tokyo right away.  
  
Ayeka: Is something wrong?  
  
Tenchi: I can't say, also I want all of you to stay here no matter what.  
  
Ayeka: But Tenchi  
  
Tenchi: But nothing! Stay here!  
  
Yosho: Tenchi, good luck.  
  
Tenchi: Thanks grandpa, bye.  
  
Ayeka: Oh Yosho, what's going on?  
  
Yosho: Something of large evil power has come the Earth and it's because of the Dark Eclipse.  
  
Ayeka: The Dark Eclipse! It's happening now!  
  
Ryoko: What the hell is this Dark Eclipse. Is Tenchi in danger. Spill it old man!  
  
Yosho: The Dark Eclipse happens once every million years. The moons of Jurai align in their orbit for three days shrouding the whole planet in darkness. This causes evil power to flood the entire galaxy and anyone who has an evil soul is possessed by this power. If anyone can harness all of this energy at once they will become unstoppable and the universe will be doomed.  
  
Ryoko: If you knew about all this why didn't you tell us so we can be prepared.  
  
Yosho: Earth time and Jurai time are slightly different. I thought the eclipse was going to happen next week.  
  
Ryoko: Oh god, all this doomsday crap is making me hungry.  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi and the universe is in mortal danger and all you can think about is your stomach.  
  
Sasami: I guess I'll go prepare dinner.  
  
(Runs into the kitchen with Ryo-Ohki)  
  
Sasami: Hey Ryo-Ohki can you go find Tenchi and see what he's doing?  
  
Ryo-Ohki: (nods) Meow!  
  
(Ryo-Ohki transforms and flies off)  
  
(Back in Tokyo at a hospital, Usagi comes out of Umino's room)  
  
Luna: Usagi, something weird is going on I have a bad feeling.  
  
Usagi: We'll talk later here comes Naru.  
  
Naru: Usagi where's Umino is he okay?  
  
Usagi: He's fine right now, I'm going to go before my bad luck gives him a heart attack.  
  
Naru: bye Usagi. Excuse me nurse can you tell me where Umino Gurio's room is?  
  
Nurse: He's the third room on the left and he's healing at an incredible rate.   
  
(Kagato awakens in Umino's body)  
  
Kagato: Oh god I have a headache. Why did my host have to have been run over by damn car.  
  
(the door opens and Kagato slips into a dark corner)  
  
Naru: Umino? Where are you?  
  
(Kagato jumps out of the corner and pins her to the ground and then she screams)  
  
Kagato: Shut up and die, you will be the perfect host for Queen Beryl.  
  
(Usagi runs in)  
  
Usagi: Naru what's going on?  
  
Kagato: Now that you have seen me you must die.  
  
(Kagato throws off Umino's glasses and fires an energy blast at Usagi and misses.)  
  
Usagi: Naru!  
  
(Kagato jumps out of the window and runs off)  
  
Usagi: Come in Ami, Rei, anybody.  
  
Ami: Usagi what's wrong?  
  
Usagi: A weird psycho Umino just kidnapped Naru and their running off with her we have to save her.  
  
Ami: Alright I'll contact the others and follow your signal.  
  
Usagi: I'm coming Naru.  
  
(Tenchi arrives at the train station in Tokyo)  
  
Tenchi: Kagato, if it is you I sense I won't allow your evil to spread.  
  
(Tenchi walks out of the station and down to a park)  
  
Tenchi: I sense him near hear.  
  
(Kagato runs into Tenchi)  
  
Kagato: What the hell? You!  
  
Tenchi: Sorry do I know you?  
  
Kagato: Better than you think bye.  
  
Tenchi: Wait that was,  
  
Usagi: Come back here Umino! Let Naru go!  
  
Tenchi: Hey you wait! You don't know what your up against.  
  
Usagi: I can handle it!  
  
(Tenchi and Usagi run after Kagato into a graveyard)  
  
Kagato: Ha ha ha, so nice to see you again Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: Kagato!  
  
Usagi: You know him?  
  
Tenchi: He's very dangerous, but I killed him.  
  
Usagi: WHAT! He's a zombie! I'm really scared.  
  
Luna: Usagi, pull yourself together. You'll have to help him if he needs it.  
  
Kagato: Oh he'll need it.  
  
(Kagato pulls out his beam sword and stabs Naru through the stomach)  
  
Usagi: NO! NARU! YOU BASTARD!  
  
(Beryl ascends from the underworld and possesses Naru's body and stands up)  
  
Usagi: Naru?  
  
Beryl: I'm not your snot nosed friend, but it is nice to see you again Sailor Moon  
  
Tenchi: You're the Sailor Moon?  
  
Usagi: But that sounds like Queen Beryl.  
  
Tenchi: Let me guess you killed her.  
  
Usagi: Oh god this is a bad day!  
  
(Kagato lunges at Tenchi with his beam sword but Tenchi blocks with his)  
  
Tenchi: How have you come back to life.  
  
Kagato: I was just waiting for my power to rise.  
  
(Kagato swings at Tenchi's head but Tenchi jumps back and transforms into his Jurai warrior mode)  
  
Beryl: I've waited a long time for this. Die!  
  
(Beryl fires many energy blast at Usagi)  
  
Luna: Usagi transform!  
  
Usagi: Moon Cosmic Power Make-up!  
  
(With a flash of light Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon and deflects Beryl's attacks with her moon scepter)  
  
Tenchi: I'll kill you again. I won't let you hurt anybody anymore.  
  
(Tenchi slashes off Kagato's hospital gown and Usagi laughs hysterically)  
  
Sailor Moon: Look's like he has something missing down there.  
  
Tenchi: Hey heads up!  
  
(An energy blast hits Usagi)  
  
Tenchi: Hey are you alright.  
  
Sailor Moon: Ouch!! The stupid witch is going to pay!  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon Scepter Elimination!  
  
(Beryl blocks the attack with her hand)  
  
Beryl: These childish tricks won't work on me.  
  
Kagato: Don't waste your energy Beryl I'll have some friends finish them off.  
  
(Kagato sticks his hands in the air and use his power to summon demon creatures that start popping out no the ground)  
  
Kagato: Go my minions, tear them apart.  
  
Sailor Moon: Now that's totally disgusting.  
  
(Tenchi starts to hack and slash all the demons but they keep getting back up)  
  
Tenchi: Damn there's no end to them. We have to run.  
  
Sailor Moon: Run? That is a great idea! Let's go!  
  
Luna: Sailor Moon you have to stay and fight.  
  
Sailor Mars: Mars Celestial Fire  
  
(Fire engulfs all of the demons but they get back up.)  
  
Sailor Mars: What eat this……..Begone Evil Spirit!  
  
(She takes out some of her scrolls and sticks them to the demons. The demons start shaking and stop where they are)  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Clap-Zap  
  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love-Chain!  
  
(The demons are all destroyed)  
  
Sailor Moon: Alright! Now let's get them! Where are they?  
  
Tenchi: Those cowards ran away.  
  
(Suddenly more demons pop-up and Usagi falls to her knees and cries)  
  
Sailor Moon: This isn't fair we just killed all of them.  
  
Tenchi: Let's go  
  
(Tenchi grabs Usagi by the arm and they run out the graveyard while being chased by the zombies)  
  
Sailor Mars: Hey dumpling head we can't just run.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Seeing the situation we can't beat this many demons without a plan.  
  
(The sailor warriors escape while Tenchi runs down the street with Usagi)  
  
Tenchi: That damn Kagato these things are going to catch up with us.  
  
Sailor Moon: You led us into trap you idiot!  
  
(They are surrounded)  
  
Tenchi: Oh God.  
  
(Suddenly many of the demons are blasted and Ryoko swoops down and picks both of them up and flies away)  
  
Ryoko: Hey Tenchi! Uh who is this little slut?  
  
Sailor Moon: Slut? I'm not the one with my boobs hanging everywhere.  
  
(Ryoko drops Sailor Moon)  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko catch her!  
  
Ryoko: Alright  
  
(On the Moon Kagato is standing on a huge mountain and has his hands up gaining power)  
  
Kagato: Yes I can feel it! It's coming!  
  
Beryl: What is coming.  
  
Kagato: My child Soja. It was destroyed by that damn prince and now I'm going to restore it more powerful.  
  
(Suddenly a dark cloud descends on the Earth as the Soja reforms in space. The new Soja is bigger and has a dark black color with more of a sinister look)  
  
Beryl: That's a pretty big toy you got. Does it have a room for 2.  
  
Kagato: What do you mean?  
  
Beryl: Well ever since I was placed in this body I can't help but feel a little attracted to…  
  
(Kagato kisses Beryl)  
  
Kagato: Me as well I can't help it!  
  
(Kagato and Beryl kisses again)  
  
Kagato: We will take over the universe and rule together.  
  
(After Sailor Moon is caught they land on a building rooftop and there waiting is Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kione, and Ryo-Ohki)  
  
Tenchi: I thought I told all of you to stay home.  
  
Ryoko: I'm sorry Tenchi but I couldn't leave you to fight Kagato alone.  
  
Tenchi: So you know about Kagato.  
  
Ayeka: Yosho and Washu explained to all of us what's going on. Tenchi who is that girl?  
  
Ryoko: Some slut he picked up while fighting Kagato.  
  
Sailor Moon: I am no slut I am Sailor Moon, sailor warrior of love and justice.  
  
(Both Ayeka and Ryoko do a giant mad face at Sailor Moon)  
  
Ryoko: I don't care who the hell you are.  
  
Ayeka: Stay away from Tenchi.  
  
Both: Got it!!!  
  
Sailor Moon: I don't even know him.  
  
Luna: Princess Ayeka, Sailor Moon! You all need to get along right now!  
  
Ayeka: Luna? Queen Serenity's cat.  
  
Artemis: You are correct. The situation is very bad.  
  
  
  
(A little Washu robot pops up and a Washu hologram comes up from it's mouth)  
  
Washu: And it's only going to get worse if we don't do something. To pull this off we're going to need more help now are we.  
  
(Washu pushes a button on her computer and then the 4 sailor warriors teleport in)  
  
Ami: What's going on?  
  
Rei: Just what have you gotten us into now dumpling head?  
  
Minako: Rei stop, I'm sure none of this is Usagi's fault.  
  
Luna: Just listen and find out.  
  
Washu: Listen up troops now that everyone is here we can begin. The planet Jurai has been completely eclipsed by it's moons and evil energy has multiplied throughout the universe. This eclipse will last for 3 days and until then everything goes to hell. Kagato has used this power to resurrect himself and is now collecting energy on the moon. I have no idea why but we will find out soon enough.  
  
Makoto: What does this have to do with us?  
  
Usagi: It's Queen Beryl she's back to.  
  
Washu: I do have a quick plan. The galaxy police has in file a device I helped create but never built, the dimensional planet shifter. Kione, Mihoshi I want you 2 to go to the galaxy police and ask the chief directly to give you the plans. If he doesn't comply just give him this little toy. He find it very enjoyable. I will use the planet shifter to move the moons out of their alignment early and forever.  
  
Tenchi: Alright let's go.  
  
Washu: There is still a problem with the demons destroying the city.  
  
Kione: Mihoshi let's get the planet shifter.  
  
Usagi: Well I don't know who you people are but thanks for rescuing me back there.  
  
Tenchi: Ok, it was nothing really.  
  
Ayeka: I know who they are. They are the sailor warriors of the moon.  
  
Tenchi: That's right and you are Sailor Moon  
  
Usagi: Yep that's right!  
  
Tenchi: Well as you know I'm Tenchi and that's Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi and Kione are about to leave over there.  
  
(Suddenly a lot demons fly up and surround the rooftop)  
  
Usagi: Oh crap!  
  
Tenchi: Not again.  
  
Usagi: Moon Cosmic Power Make-up!  
  
(Tenchi and Usagi transform in a flash of light)  
  
Rei: Let's go we can't leave up to her.  
  
Ami: Mercury Star Power Make-up!  
  
Rei: Mars Star Power Make-up!  
  
Makoto: Jupiter Star Power Make-up!  
  
Minako: Venus Star Power Make-up!  
  
(All the Sailor Warriors transform and start fighting the demons)  
  
Mihoshi: I'll stop them.  
  
(Mihoshi takes out her little cube and a bazooka appears)  
  
Mihoshi: Eat bazooka stupid demons!  
  
Kione: Mihoshi wait it's  
  
(Fires and breaks open the roof door)  
  
Kione: Backwards. Well now we have an escape route.  
  
(They all start to run downstairs until they get to a window. Then Kione pushes a button on her wrist band and the galaxy police ship comes up to the window)  
  
Kione: Come on everybody get in.   
  
(Everybody hops in one at a time)  
  
Kione: We need to find the a place we can fight these things more easily.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Doesn't your ship have any weapons?  
  
Kione: Are weapons will level this entire neighborhood and cause to much attention. Alright everyone out!  
  
(All of them jump out the ship)  
  
Sailor Mars: I have an idea. Mars Celestial Fire Surround!  
  
(All of the demons are surrounded by fire)  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon Sceptor Elimination!  
  
(All the demons are destroyed but more rise up)  
  
Sailor Moon: Oh crap! There are more of them!  
  
(Sailor Mercury pulls out her mini computer and starts typing)  
  
Sailor Mercury: They are class 4 repeating demons. They can't be destroyed by normal means.  
  
Sailor Mars: So how do we destroy them?  
  
Sailor Mercury: We have to decapitate them in order to kill them.  
  
Tenchi: So cut off the head, simple enough.  
  
(Back in Washu's lab)  
  
Washu: Hmm let's see, come on come on, ugh! Dammit! I can't stop all this power flow. That stupid bastard Kagato will pay!  
  
(back at the galaxy police, Mihoshi and Kione arrive)  
  
GP Officer: Officer's first class Mihoshi and Kione, welcome back to headquarters.  
  
Kione: Thanks, we need to speek to the chief.  
  
GP Officer: Sure he's been expecting you.  
  
Kione: He has?  
  
(Kione and Mihoshi walk down the hall to the GP Chief's office)  
  
Kione: Detectives first class Kione and Mihoshi reporting for duty sir.  
  
GP Chief: How are you doing.  
  
Mihoshi: We're doing great grandpa!  
  
Kione: Sir the situation is horrible. Kagato has returned. We need the plans to the dimensional planet shifter.  
  
GP Chief: I can't do that. What would we do if Kagato was to use it?  
  
Kione: Washu needs it to weaken Kagato's power by shifting Jurai's moons away from each other.  
  
GP Chief: I'm sorry I can't turn over the planet shifter to that crackpot Washu either.  
  
Kione: I'm sorry I have to do this sir.  
  
(Kione gives the GP Chief the little device Washu gave her)  
  
GP Chief: What is this?  
  
(A Washu hologram pops out)  
  
Washu: Hello son!  
  
Mihoshi: SON?!  
  
Kione: Washu is Mihoshi's great grandmother?  
  
GP Chief: It's true I'm afraid.  
  
Washu: Now Now Sonny boy you give these nice ladies the planet shifter or I'll show this baby picture of you with your little bo-bo in the air.  
  
GP Chief: Damn you mother! Alright I'll give them to you, just take it and go.  
  
Kione: Thank you very much sir. If it's any consolation you may have just saved the universe.  
  
GP Chief: (Sigh) Dammit.  
  
(In Tokyo Tenchi and the others are still fighting the Demons and a little Washu robot flies up by Tenchi)  
  
Washu: Tenchi, Kione and Mihoshi got the plans. I need you and Sailor Moon to take Ryo-Ohki and meet the girls at the fifth moon of Jurai.  
  
Tenchi: Got it. Hey Sailor Moon we have to go.  
  
Sailor Moon: Go where?  
  
(A demon suddenly jumps at Sailor Moon from behind then a rose sticks into the head of the demon)  
  
Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Mask-sama!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon go! Only you can destroy Beryl. We'll follow you when we're done here.  
  
Sailor Moon: Thanks Tuxedo Mask-sama.  
  
Tenchi: Hey can you stop daydreaming and come on!  
  
(Sailor Moon and Tenchi board Ryo-Ohki when she arrived and flew off)  
  
Tenchi: Damn that was rough. Well it's going to be a while before we reach Jurai.  
  
Usagi: Tell me about all those girls you hang out with. You are such a lucky guy.  
  
Tenchi: Well having a bunch of women around the house may sound nice but they can be a little frustrating at times.  
  
Usagi: Frustrating?  
  
Tenchi: They constantly fight over me especially Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
Usagi: Most guys I know would jump at the chance to be you.  
  
Tenchi: What about your friends they seem nice.  
  
Usagi: Well we are like family but we have our arguments. Rei and I constantly fight and the others are trying to break us up. Then there's Tuxedo Mask-sama, he's my true love!   
  
Tenchi: A true love I wonder who that's going to be. Hey we're here already.  
  
Mihsohi: Hey Tenchi!  
  
Tenchi: Hey where's Kione?  
  
Mihoshi: Uh I think she's taking a pee.  
  
(Kione comes running up)  
  
Kione: Hey Tenchi sorry I was…  
  
Mihoshi: You were taking a pee.  
  
Kione: Dammit Mihoshi!  
  
Mihoshi: Easy Kione, you know the chief will have you take anger management again.  
  
Tenchi: Anyway did Washu finish the planet shifter?  
  
Kione: Yes see these pole things. We have to plant them all over the fifth moon. Oh no.  
  
Tenchi: What is it?  
  
Kione: It's Soja  
  
Mihoshi: Soja, Soja! Kione I'm scared.  
  
(On Soja, Kagato sits on the bridge with Beryl behind them)  
  
Kagato: Look at the little planet with it's little insects scurrying around. Ah we have another little insect waiting to be destroyed. Open a channel to the planet.  
  
Beryl: The channel is open.  
  
Kagato: Attention all citizens of Jurai, go to hell!  
  
(Soja starts firing on the planet killing many people on the planet)  
  
Beryl: How cruel Kagato.  
  
Kagato: I know, I know. Now to take care of our little prince.  
  
Tenchi: Ok all of the are in place. Let's contact Washu.  
  
Kione: Washu come in Washu.  
  
Washu: I'm here! Ok so we're ready to move the moon. Let's get started.  
  
(Washu works on her computer and the moon starts to move)  
  
Tenchi: Alright!  
  
Usagi: Whoa! How are you doing that?  
  
Washu: Well my dear princess it just modern technology and …th…zz……ch….(Static)  
  
Kione: Washu? Washu? Dammit what's going on?  
  
(The moon starts moving back into it's original position)  
  
Kagato: Ha ha ha, do you really think Washu is the only one who can use such technology?  
  
Usagi: Umino, Naru it's me Usagi please stop this.  
  
Tenchi: It's no use your friends' spirits are no longer in their bodies. We have to board Soja and get them back.   
  
Usagi: Right! I may me scared but I won't run when my friends are in danger.  
  
(Kione flies the ship towards Soja and gets caught by the tractor beam)  
  
Kione: This is such a trap but let's go we have to stop them.  
  
Usagi: I'm ready Moon Cosmic Power Make-Up!  
  
(They come out of the ship and walk down a long dark hall with dead bodies chained up on the walls)  
  
Kione: Ugh! That bastard makes me sick.  
  
Sailor Moon: This is super gross and creepy.  
  
(They come out of the hallway to a huge door)  
  
Mihoshi: This must be the door to the bridge I'll get it open.  
  
(Mihoshi takes out her bazooka and fires at the door. The door cracks open a little)  
  
Mihoshi: Hey it worked and I fired it straight!  
  
(Suddenly a lot of big tentacles come out of the room and grabs Kione and Mihoshi)  
  
Kione: Help us Tenchi!  
  
(The door slams shut in front of them)  
  
Tenchi: Dammit Kagato! Let me in!  
  
Kagato: All you had to do was ask.  
  
(The doors open wide and Tenchi and Sailor Moon walks in)  
  
Sailor Moon: This place is so creepy. It looks more like the dark kingdom than a ship.  
  
Beryl: This is the new Dark Kingdom of Beryl and Kagato. You can just die right now.  
  
Kagato: Hold it Beryl. Let's have a little fun first. Come on Tenchi I'm sitting here just waiting for you.   
  
Tenchi: You bastard!  
  
(Tenchi draws his light hawk sword and jumps at Kagato but stops when Ryoko and Ayeka tied up are thrown in front of him)  
  
Ryoko: Where the hell am I!  
  
Tenchi: Your on Soja.  
  
Ryoko: Soja, SOJA! What the hell! You cut in half!  
  
Kagato: I brought it back with my ultimate power.  
  
Ryoko: Who's the ugly kid?  
  
Tenchi: That's Kagato.  
  
Ryoko: Heh Heh Heh! You think with all your power you wouldn't be so ugly.  
  
Kagato: Silence you wench!  
  
Sailor Moon: You how dare you mess with an innocent mans friends and torment our lives like this. I am Sailor Moon, warrior of love and justice. Tenchi and I will punish you. Moon Tiara Action.  
  
(Before the Tiara hit's the Sailor Warriors and Tuxedo Mask are thrown in front of him)  
  
Sailor Moon: Stop! You idiot I'm going to kill you somehow.  
  
Beryl: Keep dreaming.  
  
(Beryl hits Sailor Moon with an energy blast)  
  
Sailor Mars: What's going on? Hey dumpling head you better save all of us or Beryl will be the least of your problems.  
  
Sailor Mercury: Calm down your not helping!  
  
Sailor Moon: Shut up! I'm doing my best!  
  
Ryoko: Well obviously Kagato has just proven he has no balls.  
  
Sailor Moon: Yeah we already know that!  
  
Kagato: Silence! No more games time to die!  
  
Sailor Moon: This attack only hurts evil. Moon Spiral Heart Attack!  
  
(Beryl jumps through the attack and smacks Sailor Moon in the face)  
  
Beryl: Your nothing but a little whiny bitch.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: No don't you touch her I'll kill you!  
  
(Tenchi and Kagato start fighting with their beam sabers and Kagato slashes Tenchi in the cheek)   
  
Tenchi: Why Kagato? What is there to gain from causing so much pain?  
  
Kagato: You fool. I'm just your classic power hungry tyrant that's all. It's useless to resist. Why are you throwing your lives away for that planet?  
  
Tenchi: It's not just the planet it's all my friends and family.  
  
Sailor Moon: It's the same for me. When someone you love and cherish is in danger you must protect them. We won't let you win!  
  
(The jewels on Tenchi's sword and Sailor Moon's head start glowing and suddenly a bright light appears and Sailor Moon and Tenchi's mothers appear out of the light)  
  
Queen Serenity: Usagi  
  
Achika: Tenchi  
  
Serenity: You two makes us so proud to be our children.  
  
Achika: Your courage has activated the Jewels of Unity.  
  
Serenity: A long time ago these gems were created to help Silver Millenium and it's ally Jurai to defeat Queen Beryl in a war before even I was born.  
  
Achika: Kagato was a warrior under Queen Beryl and they would have succeeded if the we hadn't combined our powers and formed the jewels.  
  
Serenity: The power you need has been awakened.  
  
Atchika: Goodbye Tenchi, my little prince.  
  
Serenity: Goodbye Usagi, my brave little princess.  
  
Usagi: (Sobbing) No one ever called me brave before.  
  
(The light disappears and Tenchi and Sailor Moon are back on the ship)  
  
Beryl: What the hell was that?  
  
Tenchi: We have seen the light.  
  
Usagi: We have seen your darkness.  
  
Together: And now we will defeat you once and for all!  
  
(The gems start glowing and Tenchi and Sailor Moon start to fuse together)  
  
Kagato: No it can't be! They're merging!  
  
Beryl: It's the Jewels of Unity!  
  
Kagato: Damn you both I'll send you to hell.  
  
Sailor Muyo: Just try it.  
  
(Kagato swings his saber at Sailor Muyo but Muyo just dodges it, comes up behind and punches Kagato in the face)  
  
Kagato: Ugh! I'll kill you.  
  
(Beryl shoots an energy blast at Muyo but Muyo just deflects it and fires at Beryl)  
  
Beryl: Kagato come on let's attack together.  
  
(Kagato and Beryl rush Sailor Muyo. Kagato jumps at Muyo with his saber but then Beryl comes up behind and kicks Muyo in the side)  
  
Sailor Muyo: That was dirty.  
  
(Kagato and Beryl go back and forth pounding on Sailor Muyo)  
  
Sailor Muyo: Even if we are more powerful we can't take them both at the same time with their energy constantly rising.  
  
Beryl: That's right little miss or mister she-male.  
  
Kagato: It doesn't matter how powerful you are. Our power is unmatched.  
  
(Sailor Muyo looks out the bridge window and sees the moon)  
  
Sailor Muyo: Your power only increases if the moons are aligned. Bye!  
  
(Sailor Muyo teleports down to the moon)  
  
Kagato: Where the hell did he go?  
  
Beryl: Kagato down on the moon!  
  
(Beryl and Kagato teleport down to the moon but they start choking)  
  
Sailor Muyo: Hey! Didn't you know normal humans' bodies can't live in space.  
  
Kagato: ugh……Da….mn…..y…ou!  
  
(They teleport back to the ship)  
  
Sailor Muyo: Alright which way do I push it?  
  
(Suddenly a little washu robot appears)  
  
Washu: Hey Ten…Ugh sorry wrong guy.  
  
Sailor Muyo: Washu wait it's me I'm merged with Sailor Moon.  
  
Washu: WHAT!!! This is something I have to study but for now we have to get going on this moon. Move to point 23874 of the southwest maria.  
  
Sailor Muyo: Huh?  
  
Washu: Oh god, just follow me.  
  
(Washu and Sailor Muyo fly to the other side of the moon)  
  
Washu: Ok just push there on the indside of that crater.  
  
Sailor Muyo: Alright here I go!  
  
(Sailor Muyo pushes on the moon and starts to move it)  
  
Kagato: All weapons target that bastard and fire!  
  
(Soja fires on Sailor Muyo and blasts him in the back)  
  
Sailor Muyo: AUGH!!!   
  
Washu: Tenchi! Son of a bitch!  
  
(A blast hit's the Washu robot)  
  
Sailor Muyo: I did it and now to take care of those two.  
  
(Sailor Muyo teleports back onto the ship)  
  
Sailor Muyo: Bing! Round 2 ready, Go!   
  
Kagato: I'm going to kill you. You annoying pest have pissed me off long enough.  
  
Sailor Muyo: Before I destroy you I must return Umino and Naru's spirits to their bodies. Moon Hawk Healing.  
  
(Four Light Hawk wings generate a light and Naru and Umino are put back in their bodies, also Beryl and Kagato have been restored)  
  
Kagato: You fool in our normal bodies we have even more power.  
  
Sailor Muyo: Not without the eclipse.  
  
Kagato: What! Dammit! Ha ha ha, you don't have that much power left either.  
  
Sailor Muyo: You think so.  
  
Kagato: What?  
  
Sailor Muyo: Moon…..Light…  
  
Beryl: His power is going through the roof!  
  
Sailor Muyo: Hawk…  
  
Kagato: You fool you'll kill all of us!  
  
(Suddenly Sailor Muyo teleports everyone back to the Earth)  
  
Kagato: Oh sh….  
  
Sailor Muyo: CRUSHER!!!!  
  
(Ten Light Hawk wings pop up and a giant blast rips through the ship)  
  
Beryl: Curse you all!  
  
Kagato: I swear one day I'll kill you!  
  
Sailor Muyo: Now stay dead! HAH!!!  
  
(Beryl and Kagato disintegrate as the blast destroys the ship in a huge explosion)  
  
Ayeka: No Tenchi!  
  
Ryoko: Washu find him.  
  
Washu: I'm trying but I can't a lot of my robots were blown up. Her we go.  
  
(A blurry staticy picture showed the debris from the explosion)  
  
Mamuro: Usagi where is she!  
  
Rei: She better not have died.  
  
Washu: There he is.  
  
(The screen shows a beaten Sailor Muyo)  
  
Ayeka: Lord Tenchi!  
  
Mamuro: Usagi!  
  
Washu: Oh crap! We've got trouble the moon is dropping out of orbit and is going to hit the planet. Sailor Muyo you need to push the moon back into orbit.  
  
Sailor Muyo: I don't know if I have enough power but I'll try.  
  
(Sailor Muyo flies down to the moon and starts to push it back but the moon only slows down)  
  
Ayeka: Everyone we need to send our power to Sailor Muyo.  
  
(Everyone puts there hands in the air and starts to glow)  
  
Ayeka: Please save our planet Lord Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko: What will I do if you die Tenchi?  
  
Mihoshi: Don't die don't die don't die.  
  
Ami: Please survive Usagi.  
  
Rei: Come back dumpling head.  
  
Makoto: Don't leave Mamuro hangin  
  
Minako: We need our moon princess  
  
Mamuro: I love you Usagi.  
  
(Their energy shoots across space and hits Sailor Muyo powering him up)  
  
Sailor Muyo: I can feel their strength, their love, and their hope.  
  
(Sailor Muyo presses so hard against the moon it crumbles under him. The moon is moved backed easily)  
  
Washu: Alright that's enough you did it, come home.  
  
Sailor Muyo: I'll be there in a few seconds.  
  
(Sailor Muyo teleports back to Earth right in front of them)  
  
Sailor Muyo: Hello everyone I'm home.  
  
Mamuro: Usagi?  
  
Mihoshi: What are you?  
  
Sailor Muyo: Well Mihoshi I'm a hybrid life form of..  
  
Mihoshi: I mean are you a boy and or girl.  
  
(Everyone does an anime fall)  
  
Washu: Well that is an interesting question. One of which I will answer when you become my guinea pig.  
  
Ryoko: Why can't you just be Tenchi again?  
  
Sailor Muyo: Well I guess that's a good idea.  
  
(The jewels start flashing and Tenchi and Usagi separate)  
  
Mamuro: Usagi!  
  
Usagi: Mamo-chan! Everyone thank you all. Tenchi thank you too.  
  
Tenchi: Uh, your welcome anytime.  
  
Usagi: Let's go home to Tokyo I'm hungry and tired.  
  
Luna: That girl no matter what she's been through she's always hungry and tired. (Sigh)   
  
Usagi: Well that was a little tale of two children of royalty who saved the Earth from their enemies. You see that was mother's greatest battle ever.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Wow momma that was so cool how you and the Jurai prince merged. Can I do that some day.  
  
Usagi: Maybe. Goodnight my little princess.  
  
The End? 


End file.
